Sad Beautiful Tragedies
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean find out they can't protect their little sister from everything? Well, Ronnie's about to tell you. Co-written by the amazing sweetkiwi604. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So me and sweetkiwi604 came up with this and we are so stoked to be posting this! We hope you all enjoy this and would love feedback! R&R!**

**Disclaimer! We own nothing but Ronnie! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of The End**

"You're joking, right?" Dean asked walking into the motel room with Sam as I laid on one of the beds wrapped in two blankets.

"I'm freezing," I shivered pulling the blankets closer to me and ignoring my aching body.

"You feel alright?" Sam questioned dropping the take out on the small table before making his way over to me.

"Peachy," I smiled sarcastically as I suppressed a yawn.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair out of my face before placing a hand on my forehead almost immediately pulling it away, "God, Ronnie, you're burning up."

That certainly caught Dean's attention as he made his way over to me and placed his own hand on my forehead. "Sam, grab a couple of cool wash cloths."

But Sam didn't need Dean's instruction as he was already walking out of the bathroom with two cool washcloths, handing one over to Dean who lifted my hair and held it on the back of my neck while Sam placed his on my forehead.

"Guys, I'm fine," I complained wanting nothing more than to fall asleep but even I had to admit the washcloths felt amazing.

"No, you're burning up and if you don't let us get your fever down…" Sam trailed off and I opened my eyes to see why he had stopped talking. He had a look of confusion on his face. "Dean, what is it?"

"Ronnie, how long have you had this bruise on the back of your shoulder?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his thumb across it.

"I told you. I got that when the ghoul tried to knock me out," I answered not seeing what the big deal was.

"Last month?" Sam asked in disbelief as he moved so he could get a better look at it.

"I guess," I shrugged.

* * *

That's all it took for Sam to make me an appointment with the local doctor and for Dean to drag me out of bed.

"This is stupid," I grumbled sitting between both brothers like I was five years old again, "I have the flu. Let me sleep it off and I'll be fine."

"And as soon as he tells us it's the flu you can do just that," Dean retorted flipping through a magazine and stopping to look a picture before flipping another couple of pages.

I rolled my eyes and shifted in the uncomfortable waiting room seats that were sure to get me sicker than I already was. I mean seriously who's to say that some kid with the measles or whooping cough wasn't sitting here before I was. Ok, I suppose that was a little extreme but still, have you ever seen someone clean these chairs? No? Me neither.

I leaned over and rested my head against Sam's shoulder. Sure, he had called and made the appointment but at least he wasn't the one who made me get out of bed, ripping the sheets from my fingers and carrying me out to the car.

I could feel the worry pouring out of Sam as he moved to put his arm around me and I wanted to make some comment about him being worse than a mother hen but at the particular moment I was too comfortable to care.

"Ms. Smith?" the nurse called out, looking around the room to see who would answer.

"Smith, really?" I whispered to Dean, "How original."

"Want me to come with you?" Sam offered as I got up and shuffled my way over to where the nurse was waiting with an overly bright scrub top on.

"No," I shook my head, "just sit there with Dean and read the newest issue of Cosmo."

* * *

"What do you mean they did blood work and we have to go back for the results?" Dean questioned angrily as we walked out to the car with his hand on my back to make sure I was alright.

"So, then it's not the flu," Sam commented waiting for me to tell them more information.

"Probably not," I answered softly.

"Well…" Dean pressed, "Did they say what it could be?"

"No," I lied not wanting to say the worst out loud. The nurse said it was only a possibility, we wouldn't know for sure until my blood work came back and there was the probability that it was just some virus so no need to worry them over nothing.

* * *

Three days. For three days I patiently waited for the results of my blood work. Okay, so maybe 'patiently' is the wrong word. More like, checked my phone every fifteen minutes to see if I somehow missing the call. But then it came.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I had already knew what they were going to tell me, I mean I was a Winchester and lucky wasn't exactly our middle name, and at this very minute I was going through some sort of denial and refusing to accept my new reality.

I had yet to tell my brothers the news. I knew telling them would be a part of me accepting all of this but it was just all too much to take in.

"Hey, babe," Sam said coming over to the bed I was lying on, brushing hair out of my face and I knew he was secretly checking for a fever at the same time. "Has the doctor called back with your test results yet?"

I could do one of two things. I could tell him the truth or I could lie. Lying had been in my family for a long time and was a part of me. "No, not yet, Sammy." My voice coming out barely above a whisper I felt too weak to talk, let alone move and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me the truth?" he questioned sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dean then turned off the TV and looked over to me.

"That's because she's not. I can tell by the way she raises her one eyebrow higher than the other." Dean and Sam both tilted their heads to look at my eyebrows and I tried to even them out but failed.

"Ronnie?" Sam's voice was pleading. I looked up into his big puppy dog eyes and tears instantly filled my own. I closed my eyes not wanting them to see my tears but when I shut my eyes it only caused the tears to roll down my cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Sam assured me, rubbing my sheet covered leg. "You can tell us, Ronnie." Dean got up and came to sit on the other side of me, running his hand through my hair trying to calm me down.

"They were inconclusive," I replied letting out a long sigh.

"So, that doesn't exactly mean bad news, right?" Dean questioned and every fiber of my being wanted to tell him yes but then I would have been lying.

"What else did the doctor say?" Sam asked gently sensing there was more information that I was holding back.

"He wants me to have a bone marrow biopsy done."

"What? Why?" Dean asked his hand freezing in its spot halfway through my hair. My only answer was more tears cascading down my cheeks, soaking the pillow I had rested my head on.

"Hey, whatever it is, we'll deal with, okay?" Sam reassured using his thumb to wipe away some of my tears. "We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Come on, my bad ass little sister can take anything on," Dean smirked trying to lighten the mood but even he couldn't put a smile on my face today.

"He…he thinks…" I stuttered not being able to get the words out of my mouth, "I might have Leukemia."

* * *

**Alright so what do you all think? We know, we know! It's sad and heart breaking! BUT you still should tell us what you think or what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Love from the both of us!**

**XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sweetkiwi604 and I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far! You guys are awesome and without you and this sight I probably wouldn't be writing. **

**Disclaimer- We own Ronnie and nothing else!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Waiting Game**

Sam spent the rest of the day making my appointment to have the biopsy done and researching on his laptop while Dean stayed on the bed letting me use his chest as a pillow as I drifted in and out of sleep.

"You have an appointment 9 a.m. on Monday," Sam informed us as he got off the phone and I nodded so he knew I had heard him but that wasn't acceptable for Dean.

"Monday?" He questioned with irritation in his voice, "that's three days away! What are we supposed to do sit here twiddling our thumbs?!"

"That's the earliest they could get her in," Sam replied moving his gaze onto me as I let out a long sigh.

All I wanted to do was cry. Not because of the possible diagnosis, not because both brothers had turned into mother hens but for the sheer fact I felt like complete shit. Being a Winchester I had a pretty high tolerance for pain and being sick never slowed me down before, until now. Everything hurt, it felt like I had gone ten rounds with a sumo wrestler after being slipped some drug to immobilize me. It was not fun let me tell you. I couldn't stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time without feeling like I had just completed a triathlon and when I did eat I had to basically shove it down my throat.

"You alright?" Dean asked moving his hand back to my forehead to check for the hundredth time if my fever had spiked again.

"Headache," I admitted through a yawn. Well, half admitted. It was more like a tiny person with and ever smaller hammer had climbed into my head and was having way too much fun torturing me.

Satisfied that I didn't have a fever he started massaging my temples with just enough pressure to relieve the pain.

"Maybe we should call dad," Sam suggested as the worry lines appeared across his forehead, "your appointment isn't for three days, he'd have plenty of time to get here."

"No," I mumbled fighting to stay awake.

"Why?" Sam questioned not believing what he was hearing.

"I have you two, I'm fine," I replied snuggling into Dean a little to try and get more comfortable.

Truth was I didn't want my dad to see me like this. To see how weak I had become not only physically but mentally. I wanted him to still think I was his strong little solider not someone who needed to be taken care of.

It wasn't long until I had fallen asleep again and I don't know how long I was out for but even when I woke up my eyelids felt like they were being weighted down. I was content in just laying there until I heard someone talking on the phone.

"Dad, it's Sam, there's something wrong with Ronnie. She's real sick and even the doctors are worried it could be something serious." Then there was the familiar sound of him closing his phone.

"Why did you do that?" I groaned trying to get my voice as loud as it could go and even Dean jumped a little not knowing I had woken up. "I asked you not to."

"It's dad! He should be here!" Sam argued spinning his body around so he could face me.

"Dude, keep your voice down," Dean stated feeling me wince at the sudden loud noise.

"What did he say?" I asked with a sigh.

"Voicemail," Sam answered a mixture of guilt, anger and sadness washing over him.

"You said it earlier, you have us," Dean assured tightening his hold on me and I could swear I felt him get hot with anger.

Ok, so I know I said I didn't want dad to be here to see me like this but at the same time I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me, run his fingers through my hair and tell me that everything would be alright.

Fact was I did have Sam and Dean. Fact was I didn't know if I had dad or not. Part of me was scared that once he realized that I wasn't a tough Winchester that I would be an outcast but I also knew that was just the fear talking and that dad would never toss me to the side like some broken part, at least I hoped he wouldn't.

I was lost in thought for awhile and the next thing I knew Dean was nudging me and motioning to the television. The Notebook was playing and it was my favorite part. You know, that part where they are laying in the middle of the road sort of at the start of the movie just waiting for a car to come as laughter filled the air. I loved that part. It was the part where she started to trust him, it's the part where you just know that they are going to spend the rest of their lives together and it's the part that makes you wish life was like a movie.

If I do have cancer, and that's not a very big if, but if I do…would I ever live long enough to fall in love with a complete stranger? Or live long enough to enjoy a whole life with that person even if they might forget who they were with old age? What about kids, graduations, weddings, birthdays or even grandkids? Am I going to miss out on all of the things that make life worth living?

I am seventeen years old and though my life may be different because we are hunters I should be worry about trivial things like what party everyone is attending next weekend. Hell, I should even be worried about what next evil creature we should be hunting down but all I could think about was the light at the end of the tunnel. That my life line had been cut and I was running out of time.

At some point I started crying, lost in my own fears and I hadn't realized that I had started hyperventilating until Sam was knelt down in front of me with my face in his hands instructing me to breathe. I tried to calm myself down but I still found it difficult to draw the much needed air into my lungs. Dean had me cradled in his arms and he started blowing cool breaths onto my hot, tear stained face.

Ever since I was little, anytime I got too worked up this was always a sure way to get me to breathe again. At first it didn't really work but then after a couple more breaths it started working and I inhaled deeply for the first time in what felt like forever.

"That's it baby girl, just concentrate on breathing," Dean soothed between breaths keeping his voice soft but firm as he ran his hand through my hair. That's when the phone started ringing. Sam glanced at his phone then to me with a nervous look passing over his features. Dad.

"Sammy, don't. Please, Sam," I begged using my teary, puppy dog eyes to try and convince him. He picked up anyways and I thought all hope was lost.

"Hey, dad…no, sir, she's…" more puppy eyes from me, "she's fine…food poisoning." He gave me a look between I would do anything for you and I'm going to kill you for making me lie. Did I feel bad about lying to dad? Absolutely! Did I want to tell him the truth? HELL NO!

I didn't catch the end of the conversation after hearing Sam cover for me as I drifted back to sleep in Dean's arms. A few hours later when I woke up both of my brothers had me barricaded on the bed as if they were scared I might fall out like some little kid. They each had an arm draped over me and both were asleep. I had to pee like a racehorse but I was trapped under Mountain O'Brother of Arms and they weren't going to move anytime soon.

"Dean," I groaned as I tried to break free of the hold they both had on me. He was instantly awake and looking me over like I had just snapped in half.

"What?" he asked frantically, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the dark room. "What's wrong?" I smirked to myself that the big bad hunter looked completely freaked out.

"I have to pee and you two have me chained down with your three thousand pound arms." Understanding that I wasn't in immediate danger he calmed down and realized how weak I had become that I couldn't even lift Sam's arm off my body. After a small nod he grabbed Sam's arm and laid it down on the bed between Sam and I.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief as I slowly moved off the bed and towards the bathroom.

Have you ever taken a good look at yourself in a mirror after you've been sick with the flu for a week? Yeah, well I looked ten times worse than that. I looked like road kill. My hair was dull, my eyes didn't have the usual shimmer in them, my skin was extremely pale and my face had sunk in causing my cheek bones to stand out. I knew I felt sick but seeing myself in the mirror only made me more nervous. I could really be dying, I certainly looked like it.

I used the toilet and turned on the shower hoping it would loosen up my muscles and make me feel more human. Not having the energy to stand I sat in the tub and leaned back letting the scalding hot water drench my clothes in mere seconds. The shower relaxed me more than it should have because before I knew it I was waking up back in bed completely dry and in different clothes. Dean was lying next to me but Sam was gone most likely on a food run.

The sunlight streamed through the curtains and you could hear birds chirping in the delight of morning. It was one of those days that would put a smile on anyone's face but all I could think was two more days. Two more days my fate would be decided and all I could do was wait.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! If you have an idea for this or want to see something happen feel free to let us know!**


End file.
